Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/Scenki
Wiem, że długo nie pisałam. Dodam kilka moich scenek. Oto one. Jak będę jakieś miała to tutaj wam wyślę ;) Sprzeczka Była misja. Gang Shane'a ruszył pokonać bandziorów. -Mam plan. Kord, ty idziesz ze mną. Trixie i Pronto, wy idziecie nas osłaniać.-powiedział Eli. Trixie spojrzała na niego z oczami pełnymi złości. -Nie Eli. -powiedziała na razie spokojnie. -Czemu? Musisz to zrobić. -powiedział dobitnie Eli. -A ty musisz w końcu brać pod uwagę innych.-powiedziała dalej spokojna. -O co ci chodzi?-zapytał wyższym tonem. Na te słowa w Trixie coś pękło i wpadła w furię. -O co mi chodzi? O co mi chodzi?! Przez cały czas bierzesz ze sobą tylko Korda! Mnie i Pronto traktujesz jak śmiecia! Mam tego dość Eli ! Przez cały ten czas chcę zdobyć twój szacunek, ale nie mogę ! Nie mogę się w ogóle wykazać ! Ty mnie nie doceniasz ! Dla ciebie jestem tylko wywiadowcą, nikim więcej ! Ja chcę czegoś więcej ! - wykrzyczała. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zszokowani. Nigdy nie widzieli jej takiej wściekłej. Po tym jak wyrzuciła wszystko z siebie, pojechała z płaczem do kryjówki. Eli ruszył za nią. Trixie pojechała na skróty , przez co miała przewagę czasową. Gdy tylko Eli dotarł do kryjówki, szybko pobiegł do jej pokoju. Tam przeżył rozczarowanie. Trixie nigdzie nie było. Tak samo jak jej śluzaków i ubrań. Gdy spojrzał na jej szafkę nocną, zobaczył list. Tam było napisane w różnych miejscach "Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę cię,nienawidzę cię...". Chłopak się tym przeraził. Postanowił jak najszybciej ją znaleźć. Była roztrzęsiona. Mogło jej się coś stać... Po kilkudziesięciu minutach jazdy usłyszał , że ktoś strzela niedaleko. Eli schował się w krzakach. Gdy tylko zobaczył, kto tam jest, przeżył szok. Była to Trixie, która walczyła z 5 bandytami. Po kilku ciosach, brutale leżeli na ziemi nieprzytomni. Chłopak był nią zachwycony. Po chwili podszedł do niej. -Trix, byłaś niesamowita.- powiedział z zachwytem. Ona jednak ignorowała to, co mówił.- Trix, odezwij się do mnie.-powiedział poważnym tonem. Ona dalej nic nie mówiła.- Trix, mówię coś do ciebie ! -krzyknął wkurzony łapiąc mocno jej ramiona i odwracając ją. -Eli, puść mnie! To mnie boli !- krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach. Miała jednak rację. Chłopak tak mocno złapał jej ramiona, że jego palce prawie przebiły jej skórę. -Gdybyś mnie nie ignorowała, nie bolałoby cię teraz.- powiedział jeszcze mocniej łapiąc jej ramiona. -Eli, puszczaj mnie ! -krzyknęła chcąc wyrwać się z jego rąk. Z każdym jej szarpnięciem on bardziej ją ranił. W końcu Trixie nie miała innego wyboru. Podniosła rękę i mocno uderzyła Eli w policzek. Chłopak momentalnie puścił ją.- Czego ode mnie chciałeś ? -zapytała chłodno, masując swoje bolące ramiona. Gdy tylko na nie spojrzała, zobaczyła, że są całe czerwone. -Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że byłaś świetna gdy walczyłaś z tymi bandziorami. Proszę Trixie, wróć do nas. Wiem, że cię nie doceniałem i żałuję tego. Naprawdę, wybacz mi.-powiedział cicho. -Czy ty uważasz, że wrócę do ciebie po tym jak mnie zraniłeś?-zapytała ze łzami w oczach. -Ja cię zraniłem? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.-powiedział spokojnie. Ona spojrzała na niego i pokazała mu swoje czerwone ramiona. -Teraz widzisz co mi zrobiłeś?! -zapytała . Z bólu łzy leciały z jej oczu. -Trixie, ja przepraszam...-powiedział cicho. -Daj mi spokój. Nienawidzę cię Eli. Daj mi spokój. Nie chcę cię znać.-powiedziała chłodno i zaczęła odchodzić. -Wiesz co ? Teraz już widzę jaka jesteś naprawdę. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się zakochałem w takiej okropnej dziewczynie jak ty.- na te słowa Trixie obficie leciały łzy- Żałuję, że cię w ogóle poznałem.- na te słowa Trixie padła na kolana i wybuchła płaczem. Po chwili jednak wstała i zaczęła biec przed siebie. Eli zaczął biec za nią. Ona myślała, że on ją goni, przez co jeszcze bardziej biegła. Nie zauważyła jednak, że pod jej stopami kończy się ziemia i spadła z urwiska. -Eli !!!- krzyknęła przerażona. On jednak nie zdążył złapać jej ręki. -Trixie !!- krzyknął ze łzami w oczach. Minęło kilka dni. Trixie lekko zmrużyła oczy. Dostrzegła, że nie jest w domu. Była w szpitalu. Gdy rozglądała się po pokoju, zobaczyła, że Eli śpi na krześle z głową na łóżku. Chciała odwrócić głowę w drugą stronę, ale poczuła ogromny ból. Gdy dotknęła szyi, poczuła, że ma na niej bandaż. Po chwili Eli się obudził. -Trixie, obudziłaś się.-powiedziała trochę niedobudzony. Ona tylko skinęła głową. Poczuła wielki ból i znowu złapała się za szyję.- Boli cię ?-zapytał. -Tak.-odpowiedziała cicho. -A wzięłaś leki przeciwbólowe?-zapytał. -Jakie leki?-zapytała zdezorientowana. -Jak można zapomnieć o czymś, co się bierze codziennie, głupia.-powiedział chłodno. Wtedy Trixie poczuła, że jej relacje z Eli się pogorszyły... Po dwóch tygodniach w szpitalu wróciła do domu. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Eli się nią ciągle opiekował. Był dla niej bardzo miły. Nie mogła go poznać. Trixie spała. Po chwili się zbudziła i zobaczyła Eli siedzącego na podłodze , przy jej łóżku. -No nareszcie nie śpisz. To bardzo dobrze. Czuwałem tutaj całą noc ,gdyby ci była potrzebna pomoc.-powiedział cicho i położył się na materacu, na podłodze. Po kilkunastu minutach Eli spał jak zabity. Trixie dostrzegła, że chłopak ma okryte kocem tylko nogi. Wstała cichutko, uklękła i okryła go kocem. -Nie możesz spać?-wymamrotał Eli gwałtownie odwracając się. Przez przypadek złapał dłonią jej głowę, i dziewczyna leżała obok niego. Była bardzo blisko niego. Ich twarze były kilka centymetrów od siebie. -Eli...-szepnęła cichutko zdezorientowana. Po chwili Eli otworzył oczy. Był strasznie zdziwiony, ale potem się już uspokoił. -Wybacz Trix, ale w połowie jeszcze spałem. Śniło mi się jak kiedyś nie mogłaś zasnąć i spałaś razem ze mną. Takie sytuacje były wiele razy.- powiedział patrząc jej w oczy. -Wiem.-powiedziała nieśmiało. -Masz takie piękne oczy.-powiedział Eli. Po chwili obydwoje usiedli na materacu. Chłopak przysunął się do Trixie i ją przytulił. - Nie bój się mnie. Tym razem cię nie skrzywdzę.- powiedział przesuwając się do niej. Po chwili obydwoje się do siebie zbliżyli i pocałowali.- Trixie, myślałem, że mnie od siebie odsuniesz, ale warto było zaryzykować.-powiedział słodko. -Masz rację.-powiedziała i ponownie go pocałowała. Słodki dzień Pewnego dnia Eli poprosił Trixie o przysługę. Chciał z nią coś upiec. Dziewczyna nie miała wielkiego talentu do wypieków, ale się zgodziła. Eli przygotował wszystkie składniki. Po jakimś czasie zaczęli. Najpierw przygotowywali ciasto. Trzeba było je trochę zagnieść. Dziewczyna nie była za silna . Gdy Eli przechodził obok niej i zobaczył że jest jej trochę trudno , stanął za nią tak jakby chciał ją objąć w talii, wyciągnął ręce przez siebie, położył na jej i zaczął pomagać. Dziewczyna była bardzo zarumieniona tym jak blisko niej był Eli i tym, że ich ręce się razem dotykały. Po skończeniu wyrabiania ciasta byli trochę zmęczeni. Gdy ona spojrzała na Eli , podeszła i delikatnie przetarła dłonią po jego policzku. Nie wiedział o co chodzi. Dopiero potem ona powiedziała, że miał trochę ciasta na policzku. Wstawili je do piekarnika i zaczęli sprzątać. Trixie skorzystała do okazji i obsypała mu twarz mąką. On uśmiechnął się słodko, podszedł do niej i zaczął łaskotać. Obydwoje mocno się śmiali. Nagle on zbliżył się do niej jakby chciał ją pocałować. Gdy byli bardzo blisko nagle zadzwonił dzwonek, że ciasto się upiekło. Eli bał się, że ona się oparzy więc wyciągnął je za nią. Przez przypadek lekko dotknął blachy ręką i ją oparzył. Trixie podeszła do niego i mu ją opatrzyła. Obydwoje byli mocno zarumienieni przez tą bliskość. Potem nadszedł czas na dekorowanie. Myśleli, że będą mieli różne pomysły, ale wpadli na takie same. Gdy nadszedł czas na bitą śmietanę, Eli złapał pudełeczko (czy coś tam) i gdy Trixie się odwróciła nacisnął przycisk i nałożył jej bitą śmietanę na nos. Spojrzała na niego roześmianym wzrokiem. Chciała wytrzeć nos ręcznikiem, ale Eli ją zatrzymał, wziął to ręki truskawkę , dotknął nią jej nosa , zdjął bitą śmietanę i dał jej do zjedzenia. Ona uśmiechnęła się słodko do niego . Po kilku godzinach wszyscy zaczęli jeść . Było pyszne. Gdy tak jedli Eli miał trochę ciasta na ustach, ona podeszła i zdjęła je serwetką, on złapał ją w talii i namiętnie pocałował.Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. Po pewnym czasie dla Eli i Trixie pieczenie ciasta stało się tradycją i para zakochanych piekła je co tydzień obsypując się ciągle mąką i całując. "To nie tak jak myślisz" Eli i Trixie byli ponownie parą. Wydawali się być z tego szczęśliwi. Trixie taka nie była… Pewnego dnia przyszedł po nią do szkoły. Rozmawiała wtedy z Unikiem. Wydawała się być szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Eli spojrzał na nią z oczami pełnymi zazdrości i powiedział: -Trixie, miałaś czekać przy sklepie obok kawiarni. Ja tym razem widzę cię z nim.-powiedział patrząc ze złością na Unika. -Stary, uspokój się.-powiedział Unik dotykając ramienia Eli. -Odwal się ode mnie gnojku.-powiedział Eli odpychając mocno od siebie chłopaka.- Jeśli bawi cię romansowanie z moją dziewczyną to super. Ja mam was wszystkich dosyć ! –krzyknął i wybiegł spod szkoły. Trixie spojrzała skołowana na Unika. Po chwili zakręciły jej się łzy w oczach. -Spokojnie. On cię dalej kocha.-powiedział Unik z uśmiechem . Starał się ja w ten sposób pocieszyć. -On mnie od zawsze nie kocha…- powiedziała smutno i poszła do domu. Po drodze spotkała Daynę i Brodie. Dziewczyny pomimo tego, że się przyjaźniły , nie mogły pomóc dziewczynie. Po kilku godzinach samotnego spacerowania, piętnastolatka wróciła do swojego przytulnego mieszkanka. Położyła się na łóżku i przeglądała zdjęcia swoje i Eli. Byli wtedy bardzo szczęśliwi. „Czemu to się zmieniło? Tak go kochałam…” -zastanawiała się dziewczyna. Po chwili znalazła zdjęcie ich całujących się. Z jej oczu momentalnie popłynęły łzy. Nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Wiedziała, że może jej pomóc tylko jedna osoba – Jerome. Chłopak zawsze się o nią troszczył, był dla niej po prostu delikatny. Był dla niej jak starszy brat. Gdy byli mały i Trixie się bała, spała z nim razem w pokoju. On zawsze działał na nią uspokajająco. Po chwili dotarła do jego mieszkania. Zadzwoniła dzwonkiem. Kilka sekund potem chłopak otworzył. Gdy zobaczył jej załzawione oczy i rozmazany tusz do rzęs, zaniepokoił się. -Co się stało, słonko.-zapytał z troską. -To nie jest odpowiednia rozmowa , żeby ją przeprowadzać w drzwiach. Mogę wejść ?-zapytała załamanym głosem. Jerome spojrzał na nią i wpuścił do środka. Usiadła na jego łóżku. Po chwili nastolatek dołączył do niej i przyniósł jej gorącą czekoladę. -Opowiedz mi, co się stało?- spytał spokojnie. -Byłam dzisiaj w szkole . Eli i ja mieliśmy się spotkać niedaleko niej. Ja głupia straciłam poczucie czasu, bo rozmawiałam w Unikiem. Eli przyszedł do szkoły. Był wściekły. Nie chciał słuchać moich wyjaśnień. –powiedziała z płaczem. -Trixie, Eli taki jest.- powiedział Jerome. -Ale on w ogóle jest dla mnie niemiły. Przez cały czas mówi na mnie „głupia”. Jest strasznie nieczuły. Od dawna nie wyszliśmy wieczorem na randkę, dawno się całowaliśmy. On nie chodzi ze mną za rękę jak idziemy przez miasto. Czuję, że on się mnie wstydzi i nie chce się przyznać, że jesteśmy parą. On mnie wcale nie kocha. To boli. –powiedziała . Po chwili zaczęła mocno płakać. Jerome przytulił ją do siebie i zaczął głaskać jej włosy. -Szkoda łez na niego. Porozmawiam z nim. –powiedział cicho. Nagle do domu wszedł Eli. Widząc swoją dziewczynę i swojego przyjaciela przytulających się, wściekł się. -Co wy tu robicie !? –krzyknął wkurzony. Przez to, że podniósł głos, z oczu dziewczyny popłynęły kolejne łzy. -Eli, uspokój się. Ranisz ją swoją złością.-powiedział Jerome wyższym tonem, puszczając dziewczynę. – Trixie, pójdź do domu. Potem porozmawiamy. –powiedział słodko . Ona skinęła głową i wyszła. -O co ci chodzi? –zapytał Eli dalej wyższym tonem. -O to, że ją ranisz. Ona czuje, że jej nie kochasz i wstydzisz się przyznać do tego, że jesteście parą. Płakała przez to , że jesteś dla niej nieczuły, chamski i niemiły. Dawno jej nie całowałeś, nie przytuliłeś i nie chodziłeś z nią za rękę.- powiedział Jerome wkurzony. Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.- Zdziwiony, że wiem o niej więcej od ciebie? Zresztą, nie dziwię się. Skoro nie spędzasz z nią prawie czasu to się nie dziwię. Jeśli ją kochasz to idź z nią pogadać. Ona cię kocha i nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie.- powiedział Jerome. Eli spuścił głowę i szybko wyszedł z domu. Po drodze spotkał Trixie. Siedziała w parku na ławce. Płakała. Chłopak podszedł do niej. -Czemu płaczesz, głupia? –zapytał się. -Jednak nic się nie zmieniło.- powiedziała załamanym głosem. -Przepraszam, to taki nawyk. –powiedział siadając obok niej. – Płaczesz przeze mnie , tak?- zapytał . -Tak.- powiedziała szeptem. Eli przysunął się do niej i przytulił mocno. -Przyrzekłem , że cię nigdy nie zranię. Przepraszam za to. – powiedział i pocałował ją namiętnie. -Eli… -powiedziała cicho. - Cicho. Nie psuj tej chwili. –powiedział i pocałował ją ponownie. "Eli, masz gorączkę !" Był spokojny dzień w Slugterze. Pronto (jak to on) znowu wydal całą kasę gangu na jakieś lipne ulepszenia, tym razem do blasterów. Niestety, pieniędzy nie odzyskano. Wściekła Trixie prawie zabiła molenoida. Chciała sobie kupić nowy blaster. Marzyła o tym od dawna. Przez tropiciela musiała zacząć zarabiać pieniądze. Zatrudnił ją Mario w swojej pizzerii... Kilka dni później... Trixie pracowała u przyjaciela. Gdy tylko kończyła zmianę zawsze przychodził po nią Eli. Jak zawsze był punktualny co cieszyło dziewczynę. Gdy tylko wszedł do pizzerii , poczuł , że jest mu gorąco. Trixie przyniosła mu wodę. To jednak nic nie pomagało. Zmartwiona zabrała go do domu. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli do domu. Nagle chłopakowi zakręciła się w głowie. Refleks Trixie obronił go przed bolesnym upadkiem na podłogę. Trixie bardzo się przestraszyła. Pomogła mu usiąść na kanapie. Odgarnęła jego grzywkę na bok i przyłożyła rękę do jego czoła. -Eli, masz gorączkę.- powiedziała zaniepokojona. -Nie prawda. Po prostu jest tutaj za ciepło. -powiedział Eli. -Nie kłam mi tu. Chodź - powiedziała wyciągając do niego rękę - pomogę ci pójść do pokoju.- rzekła z uśmiechem. Chłopak spojrzał nieśmiało na jej dłoń. Po chwili uległ i postanowił pójść za nią. Minutę później weszli do środka. -Jesteśmy w środku, co teraz? -zapytał. Jego głos był już zachrypnięty. -No widzisz ? Jednak jesteś chory. Połóż się na łóżku. Musisz się wygrzać.- powiedziała spokojnie. -Ale mi jest już wystarczająco gorąco.- powiedział . -Nie marudź mi tu. Jesteś ode mnie starszy ,a muszę się tobą opiekować jak młodszym bratem. -rzekła dziewczyna dobitnie. Eli nie chciał jej denerwować , więc postanowił się położyć. Gdyby się wściekła, mogłoby się to dla niego źle skończyć. - Poleż sobie, ja pójdę zrobię ci coś ciepłego do jedzenia i przyniosę leki. -powiedział i wyszła. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i spojrzał przez okno , które było przy jego łóżku. -Dziękuję Trixie...- szepnął gdy dziewczyna wyszła. Po 10 minutach wróciła z tacą. Była na niej owsianka i kilka syropów. -Wyglądasz fatalnie Eli.- powiedziała siadając obok niego na łóżku. Chłopak był strasznie blady i miał czerwony nos. Dziewczyna wzięła trochę owsianki na łyżkę.- Otwórz usta.- powiedziała. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zszokowany. -Co?- zapytał. -Nie zrobię tego. Nie będziesz mnie karmiła jak małe dziecko. To żenujące.- powiedział odwracając się od niej. -Właśnie, że jesteś jak małe dziecko. Gdybyś był prawdziwym mężczyzną to byś dał sobie pomóc.-powiedziała Trixie. Chłopak spojrzał na nią. -Nie będziesz mi wmawiała, że...- nie dał rady dokończyć, gdyż Trixie włożyła mu łyżkę do ust. -I co, stało ci się coś złego?- zapytała z uśmiechem. -No nie... -powiedział Eli.- Ale następnym razem trochę uważaj, bo prawie mi wsadziłaś łyżkę do gardła. Chciałaś mnie zabić.- powiedział z typowym dla niego uśmiechem. Trixie zaczęła się śmiać. -Pomimo tego, że jesteś chory to nie przestałeś być uroczy.- powiedziała. Po chwili jednak ugryzła się w język, bo powiedziała o kilka słów za dużo. Eli odwrócił wzrok zarumieniony, tak samo jak ona. - Nieważne, weź leki i prześpij się.- powiedziała nalewając syrop na łyżkę. Chłopak wypił go . Nie mógł jednak zasnąć. -Trixie, masz może jakieś metody na to, żeby zasnąć?-zapytał zachrypnięty. -Hmmm.... niech pomyślę. Może jakąś bajkę poczytać albo zaśpiewać kołysankę. Czemu się pytasz?-spytała. -Bo nie mogę zasnąć.- powiedział .- Znasz może jakieś bajki?-zapytał z uśmiechem. -Faktycznie, to trochę żenujące.-powiedziała. z niechęcią. -Oj no weź. -powiedział i zrobił proszące oczy. -Oj no dobra, niech ci będzie.- powiedziała . Po chwili zaczęła opowiadać mu bajkę o księżniczce , która przez przypadek znalazła się w Głębokich Grotach i była służebną Siarczana , po pewnym czasie uratował ją jednak książę. Gdy tylko skończyła chłopak momentalnie zasnął, a raczej udawał , że śpi. Dziewczyna spojrzała na śpiącego lidera, podeszła i cmoknęła go w policzek. -Słodkich snów mój królewiczu. -szepnęła mu do ucha. Po chwili wyszła. -I wzajemnie moja ukochana królewno.- powiedział cicho i zasnął. Parę dni potem... Eli nie pokazywał się członkom gangu. Trixie była zmartwiona, gdyż chłopak ciągle spał. Gdy siedziała przy komputerze ze słuchawkami na uszach, poczuła jak ktoś za nią się do niej przytula i łaskocze nosem w szyję (Daria, Wera - skąd wy to znacie? Tylko cisza :P ). Odwróciła się i zobaczyła , że stoi za nią Eli. -Eli !- krzyknęła i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Po chwili oderwała się cała zarumieniona. -Witaj Trixie.- powiedział uprzejmie. Ona spojrzała na niego uśmiechnięta. -Jesteś już zdrowy, nic cię nie boli?-zapytał troskliwie. -Dzięki tobie nic mi nie jest.- powiedział i pociągnął ją do siebie za rękę. Byli bardzo blisko siebie. Przez tą bliskość Trixie była cała czerwona. Eli dostrzegł to i pocałował ją.- Na razie się rumienisz, ale po jakimś czasie przyzwyczaisz się do moich pocałunków.- powiedział głaszcząc jej policzek. -Co? Jak to?-zapytała zdezorientowana. -Kocham cię Trixie jak nikogo innego. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia. Tak więc... Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?-zapytał uprzejmie. Oczy Trixie momentalnie zaczęły błyszczeć od nadmiaru łez. -Oczywiście !- krzyknęła i rzuciła mu się na szyję. -Wybacz Trixie za to, że przez kilka dni nie pracowałaś i nie zarobiłaś nie blaster.- powiedział smutno. -Nie obchodzi mnie ten głupi blaster. Ważniejszy jesteś ty i twoje zdrowie.- powiedziała tuląc się do jego torsu. -Ale marzyłaś o blasterze.- powiedział Eli. -To było moje drugie marzenie.- powiedziała. -A pierwsze?-zapytał słodko. -Być twoją dziewczyną.- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Chłopak spojrzał na nią słodko i pocałował. -Cieszę się, że twoje marzenie się spełniło.- powiedział tuląc ją do siebie. -Dziękuję Eli. Jesteś najlepszym co mnie w życiu spotkało... Bolesny zakład Tak jak zawsze gang walczył z bandytami. Podczas strzelaniny ich mechy strasznie się wybrudziły. Gdy tylko dotarli do kryjówki , Kord zatrzymał na chwilę Eli i Pronto. -Ej ,stary. Dawno się o nic nie zakładaliśmy. Może do tego wrócimy?- powiedział Kord ze złośliwym uśmiechem. -Wchodzę w to!- powiedział Eli z entuzjazmem. -Hehehe, cieszę się Eli. Twoim zadaniem będzie zbliżenie się bardzo do Trixie i musisz ją pocałować. Jeśli nie dasz rady do weekendu to musisz umyć wszystkie mechy. -powiedział Kord. -Co ?! Mam ją tak jakby w sobie rozkochać ?!- wrzasnął Eli. Kord podbiegł do niego i zakrył mu usta. -Stary , nie drzyj się. -powiedział Kord. - Pronto, będziesz sędzią. -Moment,moment. Musimy wymyślić dla ciebie karę jeśli mi się uda. I nawet wiem jaką.- powiedział Eli z szyderczym uśmiechem. -Już się boję... -powiedział cicho Kord. -Musisz się wykąpać !- krzyknął Eli z uśmiechem po czym razem z Pronto zaczął się śmiać. -O mój boże...-powiedział Kord i ruszył do swojego pokoju na piętrze. Eli nie chciał marnować czasu i od razu poszedł do Trixie. Miał tylko 3 dni na wykonanie zadania. W pokoju Trixie... -Cześć Trix, mogę wejść?- zapytał Eli. -No pewnie.-powiedziała radosnym tonem. -Dzięki.-powiedział i wszedł. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?- powiedział nieśmiało. -O co tylko chcesz.-powiedział z uśmiechem. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł obok niej na łóżku. -Chcesz może gdzieś ze mną pójść jutro?-zapytał cicho. -Oczywiście.-powiedziała Trixie i cmoknęła go w policzek. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z oczami pełnymi miłości i opuścił jej pokój.- Dobranoc Eli.- powiedziała Trixie gdy lider był przy drzwiach. -Dobranoc Trix. -powiedział i wyszedł. Następnego dnia... Eli i Trixie wyszli razem do kina na romantyczny film. Podczas seansu było wiele romantycznych scen , przy których czuli się skrępowani. Po paru godzinach wrócili. W kryjówce... -Podobał się film?-zapytała Trixie. Eli spojrzał na nią i starał się nie pokazywać , że jest mu niedobrze od słodkości, która była w filmie. -Oczywiście.-powiedział z nieszczerym uśmiechem. -Eli,skarbie, nie musisz przy mnie udawać.-powiedziała cicho. -No ja.... chwileczkę. Skarbie? -zapytał z niedowierzaniem. -Oj tylko nie zemdlej z wrażenie po tym co teraz zrobię.- powiedziała Trixie. -Co ? O co ci...- nie dał rady dokończyć , bo Trixie go pocałowała. -Trixie, ale...eee..... JAK TO ?-zapytał ze zdziwieniem. -No co, kocham cię Eli.-powiedziała słodko. Eli spojrzał na nią, przysunął się do niej i namiętnie pocałował. -Jak coś to będę w pokoju.- powiedziała dziewczyna i poszła do siebie. Eli uradowany pobiegł do Korda i Pronto. -WYGRAŁEM, POCAŁOWAŁEM TRIXIE A ONA PRZYZNAŁA , ŻE MNIE KOCHA!!!!- krzyknął na cały głos. -Nie wierzę, że wygrałeś zakład. Muszę się teraz wykąpać.-powiedział załamany troll. -Gratuluję Eli. Co zrobiłeś, że ona uwierzyła, że ją naprawdę kochasz?-zapytał Pronto. -Emmm... no wiesz.... znam się na dziewczynach.-powiedział jąkając się. Tak naprawdę kochał Trixie. -Co ?-zapytała Trixie za łzami w oczach. Wszyscy spojrzeli zszokowani. - Myślałam , że jesteś inny Eli. Nienawidzę cię !!- krzyknęła i z płaczem pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Eli od razu ruszył za nią. -Trixie, to nie tak jak myślisz.-powiedział Eli szybko. -Wynoś się stąd ! Nie znoszę cię. Nie wierzę, że grałeś na moich uczuciach.-powiedziała załamanym głosem. Eli podszedł do niej, złapał w talii i złączył ich czoła. -Uwierz mi, jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza !- powiedział głośno. -Nie wierzę ci. -powiedziała chłodno. Eli nie mógł wytrzymać tego, że mu nie wierzy , więc pocałował ją namiętnie. - Gdybym cię nie kochał to bym cię teraz nie pocałował.-powiedział stanowczo. -Eli, ale ja nic nie rozumiem.-powiedziała Trixie. -Prosta sprawa- kocham cię.-powiedział Eli słodko. Po chwili spojrzał w oczy dziewczyny i ponownie ją pocałował. "Bo kocham cię..." Uwaga - ta scenka jest napisana na podstawie piosenki . Oczywiście teskt będzie przeplatany z historią. Miłego czytania ;) „Nikt nigdy nie zawitał do małego pokoiku tak. Mieścił się na poddaszu, a w nim uwięzione niczym ptak piętnastoletnie dziecko- bardzo młoda panienka ta. Zamknięta w swoim samotnym świecie , łagodnie o szczęściu śni…” Trixie w dzieciństwie nie była szczęśliwa. Jej rodzice nie żyli i musiała walczyć o przeżycie. Cały czas marzyła o przyjacielu , na którego mogła liczyć. Niestety to się nie stało. Dziewczyna w samotności ruszyła w świat żeby pokonać zło w Slugterze. „''Spostrzegła któregoś dnia , że w starym lustrze odbiła się niewyraźna sylwetka piętnastoletniego chłopca . Przedstawił się dziewczynce jako magiczny czarodziej i posłał jej delikatny uśmiech, identyczny jak ten mój…”'' Jakiś czas potem Trixie natrafiła na chłopaka o imieniu Eli. Miał on wielki problem, ponieważ jeden z bandytów chciał go zabić. Gdy mu pomogła, odjechała. Po pewnym czasie spotkała go na turnieju. Przedstawił jej się w uśmiechem, a nastolatka poczuła, że bardzo go polubiła. „Nagle przeznaczenie moje poszło w ruch. Moja codzienność zmienia się. Samotnie wciąż przez życie szłam – jesteś pierwszym przyjacielem moim ?! Nieśmiało przyłożyłam dłoń do lustra i w sercu coś poruszyło się – zaczął płynąć czas… (magia już zaczęła trwać) ''-Czy powiesz imię me? …”'' Z dnia na dzień była coraz bardziej szczęśliwa. Miała w końcu przyjaciela, na którego mogła liczyć. Eli stał się Trixie bardzo bliski. Chciała żeby te dni nie miały końca. „Dotyk dłoni twej sprawił, że mogłam w końcu już usłyszeć cię. Ciepły głos dociera do mnie i po policzkach mych płyną srebrne łzy. Czy mi pozwolisz abym ja… mogła zawsze ściskać dłoń twą? Samotność tylko wypełniała mój świat . Zawsze cichutko czekałam tak na delikatne dłonie twe za lustrem tym''…”''' Nagle Trixie posmutniała z niewiadomego powodu. Gdy Eli przyszedł i spytał się o powód, ona wybuchła wielkim płaczem. Chłopak złapał ją za rękę i powiedział, że będzie dobrze i , że może na niego liczyć, bo są przyjaciółmi. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć w jego słowa. Wreszcie nie czuła się samotna. Zyskała to o czym od zawsze marzyła- przyjaciela. '„Co sobie zażyczyłam , w mgnieniu oka spełnia się. Choroba ustąpiła i znowu zaczęłam biegać. Wnet wojna się skończyła, chociaż trwała tyle lat i w moim cichym pokoiku , znów zagościł mój szczery śmiech. Jako mała dziewczyna śniłam, że jestem księżniczką ,co mieszka w przepięknym zamku i co dzień tańczy z księciem na balu. Pamiętam to wyraźnie, aż mi tęskno do tamtych czasów. Nawet marzenie z dzieciństwa wnet rzeczywistością staje się…” Marzenia Trixie ciągle się spełniały. Wspólne treningi z Eli sprawiały, że stawali się sobie coraz bliżsi. Stali się nierozłączni. Mieli wiele wspólnych tematów. Wieczorem zawsze oglądali wspólne filmy. Trixie była wtedy w raju. „Marzenia moje wszystkie spełniłeś w mig, to co sobie zażyczyłam. Jednak serce moje podpowiada , brakuje czegoś dalej mi. To piękna magia, którą władasz tylko ty. Wyciągam rękę w stronę twą i błagam cię. ''-Nie puść ręki mojej.'' Chcę być przy tobie zawsze tu , tylko z tobą przyjacielu mój. Proszę cię, bo wiem, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie spełnić wszystkie me sny. Podejdź, chcę mieć blisko ciebie. Tak pragnę wtulić w ciebie się. Samotność ma sprawia, że nie mogę spać. Wyszeptaj imię moje łagodnie tak . Wciąż będę czekać na ciebie aż po wieków kres…” Pomimo swojej przyjaźni z Eli, ona marzyła o czymś jeszcze- o miłości. Chciała znaleźć swoją drugą połówkę. Po pewnym czasie jednak pokochała Eli całym sercem. Przez nieodwzajemnione uczucie czuła samotność. Przyrzekła sobie, że będzie czekać na odwzajemnione uczucie chłopaka. „Magia prysła prędko tak! Czas już skończył się. Samotna dziewczynka śni , a wszystko nagle jawą staje się. ''-Muszę pożegnać cię.'' ''-Nie odchodź , proszę nie !'' ''-Magia przestanie działać już. Muszę pożegnać cię tu.'' ''-Nie żegnaj, proszę !'' ''-Proszę cię, nie roń już łez. Serce boli mnie.'' ''-Nie opuszczaj mnie !'' ''-Bo za lustrem jest inny świat, gdzie wszystko dzieje się na opak. Nasze losy są przeciwne i nigdy nie powinny spotkać się. Po prostu zwracam tobie to, co otrzymałem od ciebie. W pamięci zawsze będę miał uśmiech twój. Nigdy nie zapomnę jak płakałaś tu. Dlatego zachowaj cząstkę wspomnień swych i proszę nigdy też… nie zapomnij o mnie !...”'' Nagle wszystko obróciło się przeciwko Trixie. Dowiedziała się, że Eli pochodzi z innego świata i , że musi tam wrócić. Zapłakana błagała go ,by został. Ten jednak powiedział, że oni są z dwóch różnych światów i rozłąka była im pisana. Powiedział też, że dla niego była więcej niż przyjaciółką. Była najważniejszą kobietą w jego życiu, ale bał się jej wyznać uczucia. Na koniec pocałował ją i wrócił do domu. Dziewczyna nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zaczęła mocno płakać. Wróciła do ich domu i czekałam na niego. Miała nadzieję, że Eli do niej wróci i będą mogli szczęśliwie żyć jako kochająca się para. „Gdybym tylko mogła być z nim, nic innego tylko razem być! Magia nie potrzebna wcale mi, po prostu pragnę trzymać cię za dłoń. Dlatego przybądź do mnie tu , proszę ten jeszcze jeden raz. Polerować będę to stare lustro i bezustannie czekać przy nim zawsze ! Nie ważne ile czasu zajmie mi to , nadzieję mam i czekam wciąż… BO KOCHAM CIĘ !” Ta scenka jest dla mnie jakoś wyjątkowa (nie wiem czemu xD) , więc napiszcie dłuższą opinię. Mówcie co wam nie pasuje i to co się podoba . Jeśli chcecie więcej takich scenek połączonych z piosenkami to wystarczy poprosić ;) Link do piosenki - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaNX9cM8bDI "Grom nienawiści oślepił moje serce..." „Ach, pełną smutny, pieśń drozda słychać wciąż… ” Trixie miała 15 lat . Podróżowała po Slugterze. Gdy jechała na turniej spotkała chłopaka o imieniu Eli. Od razu się w nim zakochała. Spędziła z nim wiele szczęśliwych chwil. Niestety, ten czas minął… „Tamtych dni wspomnienia me, nie opuszczają ciągle mnie. Wyraźnie wciąż pamiętam go i jego chłodny wzrok. Oddala się sylwetka w tle, już nie dostrzegam cienia jej. Od swej ojczyzny krewny mój odwrócił bowiem się nie wrócił nie…” Eli i Trixie pokłócili się. Podczas tego chłopak powiedział, że żałuje, że ją poznał. To wstrząsnęło dziewczyną. Lider oznajmił , że opuszcza gang. „A gorzko wylany deszcz łez samotności zamienił wkrótce się w grom nienawiści, żalu. Chmury gęste co spowijają nieboskłon, szybko barwią rzeczywistość na kolor hebanu !...” Pożegnał się z każdym oprócz Trixie. Zapłakana dziewczyna uciekła do pokoju. Po pewnym czasie znienawidziła Eli. „Gdy kiedykolwiek myślę o przysiędze tej złożonej przez nas samych w mękach , lecz niczym nagi miecz, płonie serce , rozdzierając na pół uczucia te. Miecz ten osądzić bowiem nędzne czyny ma , a skrzydłom mym odwagę podarować też. Na znaki wszelkie człowiek bowiem ślepy jest, udaje , że ciągle nie dostrzega ich…” Dziewczyna nie chciała znać byłego przyjaciela. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel ją tak skrzywdził. Jej planem była zemsta na liderze gdy tylko się zjawi. Chciała żeby poczuł jej cierpienie, to jak się czuła. „Wspomnienia pełne są sylwetki co z snach tak stale nęka mnie. To przypomina o droździe łkającym wciąż…” Eli ciągle tęsknił za Slugterrą. Zrozumiał, że zranił Trixie. Cały czas śniła mu się po nocach, a za dnia miał przez oczami jej sylwetkę, która uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha i jak płakała. „W krainie obcej kroczę ja, na twarzy chłodny uśmiech mam. Sylwetki znanej widok ten dziś nie zadziwia mnie. Od swej ojczyzny mój odwrócił bowiem dawno się. I zbudził we mnie walki ogień, spowodował wiele deszczy łez…” Minął rok od kiedy Shane opuścił Slugterrę. Po pewnym czacie postanowił się pogodzić z Trixie. Miał już dość nękającej go w nocy dziewczyny. Zrozumiał swój błąd. Gdy tylko spotkał Trixie, był bardzo szczęśliwy. Ona jednak nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Jej chłodna twarz mogła przerazić każdego. „Ach, w swych dłoniach dzierżę walki swej oręże , srebrno- białe ostrze , która nie zna litości… Swój miecz po chwili wzniosła, ostatni zadać cios chce, który bardzo sprawnie przeszył…” Gdy Trixie spojrzała na uśmiechniętą twarz , poczuła nienawiść. Wyciągnęła nóż i rzuciła się na chłopaka. On nie robił nic żeby ją powstrzymać. Wiedział, że to już jego koniec. Nie był jednak na nią zły, bo wiedział, że to wszystko jego wina i , że na to zasłużył. Chłopak po ciosie klęczał na ziemi i jedną ręką objął dziewczynę. Jego głowa spoczywała na jej ramieniu, a na twarzy Eli gościł spokojnie uśmiech. „Odłamki więzi, która kiedyś łączyła nas jak i świeża krew, wskazuje wiele przeszłości błędów… Grom nienawiści przyćmił mój prawdziwy cel, oślepił serce i uczucia me. Stałam mieczem się, zraniłam tego , co na całym świecie kochałam tak wielce.” Trixie zrozumiała, że zabiła Eli. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że zabiła kogoś ,kto był dla niej najważniejszy. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i zaczęła płakać. -W-Wybacz Trixie.- szepnął osłabiony.- T-To wszystko moja wina.- wymamrotał słabo. -Eli, to moja wina. Proszę, wybacz .- powiedziała szlochając. Chłopak ujął jej twarz i pocałował ją zakrwawionymi ustami. Podczas pocałunku osunął na ziemię- umarł. „Pomimo wielu wrzasków, krzyków licznych wciąż zimne ciało nawet nie drgnęło, a na ręce me spłynęła zimna ciecz, bowiem ciemnoczerwona to była krew. Zlituj się nade mną, błagam wybacz mi. Zapomnij o mych grzechach , schroń przed żalem też. Nad wszystkim powiem władzę miała jedynie jeden miecz, którego panią byłam ja !” Kolejny raz płaczę przez piosenkę. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba ;) Link do piosenki- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV84iN3Js1s Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach